


Who Cares?

by RottenLetters



Series: Facebook Request [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Harry está acostumbrado al rechazo, pero Severus tiene razón ¿a quién le importa lo que ellos piensen?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Facebook Request [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> Historia no beteada.

Harry está acostumbrado al dolor que le produce el rechazo de los demás, así que es capaz de reconocer con facilidad cuando algo dentro de su pecho se contrae al ver a Ron y Hermione bajar la mirada a los platos vacíos sobre la mesa. Sabe que la mueca de Ron es de puro desagrado, puede que sea totalmente diferente a Tío Vernon, pero aún así es reconocible. Hermione por el contrario simplemente quiere mantenerse al margen de la situación, sin tomar partido; el problema es Harry ve en su incomodidad, la incomodidad de todas aquellas amas de casa que lo ignoraron cuando llegó a ser jaloneado o golpeado en el supermercado, tomando pasivamente el lado del agresor, dando a entender que él lo merece.

El problema es que de verdad no cree merecerlo, así que el dolor sordo dentro de él solo se amplifica, recordándole lo injustas que son las personas, lo fácil que es en realidad que los demás decidan qué has hecho algo malo aunque en realidad no lo hicieras.

Ni siquiera llega a sentarse, a pesar de que Neville se ha hecho a un lado para hacerle lugar. No tiene hambre, se le ha escapado todo el apetito de golpe.

—Gracias Nev, pero recordé que tengo tarea pendiente —apenas puede creer que su voz sale con normalidad, cuando por dentro se encuentra destrozado. Se da cuenta de ello cuando empuja la pesada puerta del Gran Comedor, y puede ver su mano temblar en la oscura madera.

Cuando por fin está fuera del comedor y lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas se permite desmoronarse. Es ridículo que el héroe del mundo mágico esté teniendo un ataque de pánico en medio del vestíbulo por el simple hecho de haber sido rechazado por sus amigos. Se abraza a sí mismo, sintiendo que es la única forma de mantenerse entero, el corazón le late de forma estridente en los oídos y las tan familiares náuseas hacen acto de presencia cuando la bilis le sube hasta la garganta.

No está bien, joder. _No, no está bien._

No debería de permitir que esas cosas le afecten, ya no. El mundo mágico está a sus pies, dejándolo ser quien quiere ser, tiene tanta libertad, riqueza y amor como nunca, y aún así apenas es capaz de ver el brillo difuso de las antorchas que iluminan el castillo a través de sus lágrimas.

—Potter —Harry trata de girarse hacia la gélida voz a su espalda, solo para darse cuenta que en algún punto terminó sentado en el duro suelo de piedra; algo aturdido, trata de entender cuando es que eso pasó, pero antes de que pueda entenderlo es envuelto en la oscuridad absoluta que es la túnica de su profesor de pociones.

Harry no puede entender cómo es que sobrevive con todo ese dolor, pero es cuando se ve rodeado por los brazos de Severus, acunado contra su pecho, que la sensación de ahogo disminuye y su corazón parece sanar con cada latido.

Más de una vez ha escuchado decir que seguramente el hombre nunca se ducha, todo por la apariencia de su cabello, pero Harry se considera afortunado de estar tan cerca y poder flotar en la nube de aroma especiado que es su loción, aún más cuando con su simple esencia, Severus es capaz de darle calma.

—Te vi salir —Harry asiente y se encoge un poco cuando la mano del hombre se posa en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, ello-

—¿A quién le importa lo que ellos piensen, Harry?

Harry quiere golpearlo, pero Severus se inclina y lo besa, es un beso suave que le llena el pecho de calidez.

La verdad es que el hombre tiene toda la razón ¿porque le importa lo que ellos piensen? Son sus amigos, claro, pero en un par de semanas habrá terminado el colegio y entonces, él y Severus se irán al continente, a vivir en una casa en la campiña Francesa con enormes ventanales, un precioso jardín y un cuarto para el bebé en su vientre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, después de todo es lo primero que ven de mi en mucho tiempo.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~
> 
> Los amo~ baibai~


End file.
